Kumpulan OS SasuSaku
by AZU . 2ndAcc
Summary: Fict kumpulan OneShoot SasuSaku dengan RATED BERBEDA-BEDA tergantung ide dan jalan cerita./ CHP1 : OS SASUSAKU RATED M FOR HARD LEMON./


**KUMPULAN ONESHOOT SASUSAKU (1)**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This Story : AZU**

 **Pair : [ Sasuke U. Sakura H. ]**

 **Genre : Romance, General**

 **Rated : M (Hard Lemon)**

 **Warning : 18 , Sangat Abal**

 **Summary :** _Sambil menunggu teman-temannya datang untuk kumpul dan nonton film bersama di rumahnya, Sakura Haruno memasak untuk kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi ditengah kegiatan memasaknya, Sang kekasih mengganggunya, kira-kira gangguan apakah itu? RnR?_

 **! D.L.D.R !**

Mobil _sport_ warna hitam mengkilap terparkir dengan rapi di depan sebuah rumah minimalis dengan desain modern. Dua orang dengan tone rambut berbeda, keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah memasuki rumah.

Wanita cantik dengan helaian merah muda menekan nomor-nomor yang menjadi password rumah, sebelum akhirnya mepersilahkan kekasih raven nya untuk masuk.

"Tunggulah disini Sasuke-kun, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu sambil menunggu yang lain datang" ucap Sakura sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian rumah.

"Hn" balas Sasuke sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar, sebelum mengamati rumah minimalis milik kekasihnya.

Rumah ini memiliki dua lantai dengan ukuran sangat minimalis, berbanding terbalik dengan rumahnya yang luar biasa megah.

Namun, walau berukuran minimalis, rumah milik keluarga Haruno ini begitu nyaman dengan desain modern yang khas, rapi, dan _simple_.

 **! D.LD.R !**

Sakura bersenandung sambil memasuki kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Satu setengah jam lagi kawan-kawannya akan kemari untuk kumpul dan menonton film bersama.

Orang tuanya yang seorang pengacara sedang berada di luar kota selama satu minggu, jadi ia punya waktu yang cukup lama untuk membereskan rumah sebelum orang tuanya pulang.

Masih tetap bersenandung Sakura mengambil _tank-top_ hitam dan _hotpants_ putih dari lemarinya. Segera ia lepas pakaian dan bra-nya, sehingga hanya menyisakan _G-string_ putihnya.

Setelah itu, ia bergegas memakai pakaian rumahnya dan menyiapkan makanan untuk kekasihnya, Sasuke.

 **! D.L.D.R !**

"Hmm, setelah ini iris bawang bombay" ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengolah bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya.

"Jika sudah, lalu... Akh!" pekik Sakura kaget saat ada tubuh besar beraroma maskulin yang khas merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Sa- Sasukeh... -kun, le-.. pas" ucap Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hnnn..." gumam Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuuu... " pekik Sakura tertahan, bukannya melepas pelukannya Sasuke malah menggigit dan menjilat leher Sakura, membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan yang disebut _kissmark_ tercipta di leher jenjangnya.

Srettt-

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke Uchiha membalik tubuh Sakura Haruno dan melumat bibir mungil yang ranum itu.

Awalnya hanya lumatan dan hisapan kecil. Tapi, ciuman itu semakin lama, semakin panas dan memabukkan.

Sasuke semakin menekan kuat bibirnya, memperdalam ciumannya terhadap bibir _kissable_ yang menjadi tawanannya, digigitnya bibir bawah itu, membuat kekasih merah mudanya memekik pelan dan membuka mulut.

Tak disia-siakannya kesempatan itu, lidah Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk, mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi Sang musim semi, tak hanya itu, lidah pandai nya juga menyapu langit-langit mulut Sakura dan membelit lidahnya, mengajak daging tak bertulang itu untuk saling membelit satu sama lain. Menciptakan _frenchkiss_ yang begitu panas.

"Hnghh.. Sasu~ ... Le- pas.." ucap Sakura sambil mendorong pelan dada bidang yang menghimpitnya.

Mengerti akan kondisi kekasihnya, Uchiha yang dijuluki _prodigy_ itu melepas pagutannya. Menyebabkan benang saliva terhubung antara bibirnya dan bibir Sakura.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah kacau, Sasuke menyeringai. Merasakan celananya yang mulai sempit.

Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Belum lama ia bisa menghirup udara disekitarnya, tangan besar milik Sasuke menarik pinggangnya merapat. Mengajaknya kembali pada ciuman yang memabukkan.

Tangan Sasuke merambat ke arah tengkuk Sakura memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan mungil Sakura bergerak ke atas, menjambak pelan rambut _chicken-butt_ milik Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu menggeram tertahan.

Masih asik berciuman, tangan Sasuke mulai membuka satu persatu kancing _tank-top_ kekasihnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Melepas ciumannya, Sasuke menyeringai melihat payudara ideal favoritnya yang langsung tersuguh di depannya.

"Tidak memakai bra? Sengaja ingin menggodaku eh? Sa~ ku~ ra~" bisik Sasuke pelan dan seduktif, tepat di telinga Sakura. Menyebabkan sensasi tersendiri untuk Sang musim semi.

Dengan gerakan cepat. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura. Membawanya pada lumatan dan pagutan yang menggairahkan.

"Akh.. Sasu-.." pekik Sakura saat merasakan punggung telanjangnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, rumahnya selalu rapi dan higenis.

"Kekasih yang nakal harus dihukum Saku~" gumam Sasuke rendah, tapi terdengar begitu _sexy_.

Ciuman Sasuke merambat ke pipi lalu telinga Sakura. Dijilatinya telinga itu sensual, membuat Sang empunya menggeram tertahan.

Jajahan Sasuke turun pada leher Sakura, membuat lebih banyak _kissmark_ disana. Menandakan wanita cantik nan idaman para pria di bawahnya, hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha, hanya Sasuke saja, tidak untuk yang lain.

"Akh..Ssh.. Sasu- keh" desah Sakura kembali lolos saat sebelah tangan Sasuke menjamah payudaranya kanannya.

Mencubit keras putingnya yang mencuat, menyebabkan sensasi aneh berkumpul dibawah sana.

"Putingmu benar-benar menegang _Cherry_ -ku, terangsang eh?" tanya Sasuke, sebelum mulut hangatnya meraup ganas payudara ideal milik kekasihnya.

Buah dada Sakura, benar-benar yang terbaik, pikir Sasuke. Ukurannya tidak besar dan tidak kecil, ideal dan pas di tangannya.

"Ouch.. Kyaa..Ssh..Sasu- ke-.." desahan Sakura kembali terdengar saat Sasuke mengulum, menghisap, dan menggigit payudara kirinya dengan ganas.

Lidah Sasuke menjilat area puting Sakura yang mengeras, sebelum giginya menggigit gemas puting merah muda milik Sang kekasih. Membuat Sakura mendesah keenakan.

"Oh, yeah.. Engh.. Saskey.. -kun.." desahan Sakura menyebabkan nafsu birahi Sasuke memuncak ke ubun-ubun, membuatnya tak sabar menunggangi lorong sempit nan hangat itu.

Tapi Sasuke masih ingin bermain-main dulu dengan kekasih gulalinnya yang cantik nan imut.

Cukup dengan payudara kiri Sakura, mulut Sasuke berganti mengulum payudara kanannya, memberikan perlakuan yang sama seperti payudara kiri wanita itu.

"Oh.. Sasu- kunnn.." erang Sakura saat tangan Sasuke mengusap perut ratanya sensual. Menyebabkan gelenyar aneh terkirim langsung ke bagian bawahnya.

"Sasu..keh.. Aku.. Kyahh.. " Sakura berteriak seiring cairan orgasmenya yang keluar.

"Huh, kau keluar hanya karena permainan tanganku?, sodokanku jauh lebih memuaskan _hime_ ~" goda Sasuke sambil menarik resleting _hotpants_ putih Sakura.

"Hah...hah..ouh.." hela Sakura disela-sela cairan orgasmenya.

"Ckckck, sudah sangat basah rupanya" ucap Sasuke setelah berhasil membuat wanita dibawahnya telanjang bulat.

"Kyaaa.. Sasuhhh.. Akh!" pekik Sakura, saat tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung memasukkan tiga jari miliknya.

"Oh. Yeah.. Uchi-ha.. Terus.." desah Saat Sasuke mulai menggoyang klitorisnya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun, Sakura!" titah Sasuke mutlak.

Apa-apaan itu, bercinta dengannya tapi malah menyebut nama marganya, batin Sasuke.

"Engh..Sas- suu..ke-kun, ouh.." Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya, saat tangan Sasuke menyodok dan menyubit klitorisnya.

" _Damn_ , vaginamu sempit sekali" ucap Sasuke sambil merenggangkan vagina Sakura dengan jarinya

Kata-kata kotor Sasuke bagai cambukan nafsu untuk Sakura. Membuatnya terus mendesah dan mengerang nimat.

"Sasu- .. Keh. -kun.. Aku.." desah Sakura saat akan mencapai orgasme yang kedua.

Tapi, belum sempat hasrat itu sampai ke puncaknya, Sasuke melepas jari-jari nya. Membuat Sakura menatapnya kesal. Vaginanya benar-benar sudah gatal dan minta digaruk.

"Tidak secepat ini _Cherry_. Puaskan aku dulu" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka celananya yang sudah sangat sesak.

Terbebaslah, kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah sangat tegang. Kejantanan dengan panjang dan diameter diatas rata-rata. Bagian kepalanya terlihat menggembung seperti topi baja dengan urat merah yang menonjol, lubang kecil dengan sedikit cairan putih terdapat di bagian tengah kejantanan besar itu.

Walaupun sudah sering melihatnya, tetap saja Sakura malu menatap kejantanan besar Sasuke.

"Cepatlah Saku~" suara Sasuke terdengar serak dan _sexy disaat yang bersamaan,_ karena menahan nafsunya yang sudah memuncak.

Tangan mungil Sakura memegang kejantanan besar itu kedalam genggamannya, mengocoknya pelan, membuat Sasuke Uchiha menggeram rendah karnanya.

Atmosfer disekitar mereka yang harusnya sejuk, benar-benar panas, padahal rumah milik keluarga Haruno memiliki pengatur suhu ruangan yang canggih.

Tangan lembut Sakura mulai memijat batang kejantanan Sasuke, mengelusnya pelan sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut kecilnya yang hangat.

Tidak sepenuhnya masuk, karena panjang penis Sasuke yang diatas rata-rata, penis itu hanya masuk sebagian ke dalam mulut Sakura.

"Sshh.. Saku-" geram rendah Sasuke saat penis nya dikulum dan dikocok oleh mulut hangat Sakura.

Tak hanya sampai situ, tangan mungil milik wanita gulali kesayangan Sasuke, mulai merambat baik, menyentuh kejantanan yang tidak masuk ke mulutnya, lalu merambat naik ke dua kantung bola yang terdapat di sisi kejantanan Sasuke.

Tangan lentiknya memijat bola-bola besar itu dan sesekali mengocoknya, membuat kekasih emo-nya menggeram keenakan.

Tangan Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura, membuat penisnya semakin masuk ke dalam mulut kecil yang hangat itu.

Sakura yang mengerti akan tanda dari Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatannya. Lidah dan giginya sekali-kali menggigit penis berurat itu, membuat Uchiha _prodigy_ itu mengumpat, kala merasakan penisnya yang semakin membesar.

" _Shit_.. Kau sangat manis _Cherry_ " umpat Sasuke sambil melepas penisnya dari mulut Sakura sebelum ia benar benar meledak di dalam sana.

"Hidangan utama akan segera tiba, Saku~" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sensualnya. Yang hanya ditanggapi tatapan sayu dari manik _emerald_ itu. Membuat, nafsu Sasuke kembali memuncak hingga ubun-ubun.

Tak dipedulikan lagi, peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Sasuke mulai menggesekkan penisnya yang besar dan sangat tegang di celah bibir kemaluan milik Sakura yang sudah licin karena cairan orgasmenya, membuat Sakura menahan napas dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Ngh..ah- Sasuh.." erang Sakura tertahan.

"Akhhh... Ouch.. Sas-" desahan Sakura bertambah keras saat bibir Sasuke kembali mengulum salah satu payudaranya.

Mulut Sasuke melahap rakus payudara Sakura dan menggigit putingnya yang mencuat, menambah gelombang nikmat yang luar biasa untuk mereka berdua.

"Akhh... Ssh.. " desah sakura panjang, saat penis besar milik Sasuke menerobos langsung ke dalam vaginanya tanpa peringatan.

"Oh, _shit_. Kau masih sempit dan nikmat..." umpat Sasuke kembali, saat penisnya masih dijepit ketat oleh lorong sempit yang sudah sering ia gagahi. Benar-benar nikmat dan legit.

Kejantanannya diremas lembut oleh vagina Sakura, membuat sensasi menggila dalam diri Sasuke.

"Akh, Saskey... Hh... Ini nik- .. Ah.. mat" desah Sakura keenakan saat Sasuke mulai memaju mundur kan pinggulnya. Memberikan tusukan-tusukan tajam yang memabukkan

"Oh, kau .. Luar biasa Saku.." erang Sasuke pelan sambil menambah tempo sodokannya.

"Akh.. Yeah, .. Lebih cepat Saskeh..." pinta Sakura.

Kalimat Sakura bagai cambuk untuknya, membuat ia semakin menggenjot liar dalam kewanitaan wanita merah muda dibawahnya.

" _As you wish, hime_ " balas Sasuke sambil terus menusuk semakin dalam dan liar.

"Akh, yeah.. Sasuu~ke.. Kunnn, aku ... Akan.. Akh.." desahan Sakura bertambah keras, seiring genjotan Sasuke yang menggila.

"Hyaaahhh... Sasuke-kunnn" erang Sakura saat puncak kenikmatannya berhasil direguknya.

"Hah, hah, aku lelah sasuke" ucap Sakura di sela-sela sisa orgasmenya yang masih keluar dengan derasnya.

"Tapi, aku belum _Cherry_." balas Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuh Sakura, sehingga posisi Sakura menungging khas _doggy style_ , dengan lutut dan tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Ah.. Sasu-...Ssh... Akh..Ouh" kecepatan sodokan Sasuke semakin menggila. Membuat Sakura benar-benar merasa seperti pegas di dalamnya.

Tangan Sasuke beralih meremas payudara bulat Sakura yang memantul menggoda seiring irama sodokannya.

"Engh.. Akh.. Sasukey.. " racau Sakura tak jelas. Merasakan tubuhnya yang benar-benar dilanda kenikmatan.

Puas dengan payudara Sakura, pantat Sang musim semi yang bulat, sekal, nan sintal itu menjadi sasaran jamahan Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan klitorisnya.

Plakkk!!!

Sasuke menampar pantat sintal yang menggodanya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya kembali meremasnya dengan gemas.

Sakura kembali mendesah karena sensasi perih dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Membuat puncak kenikmatan, lagi-lagi berkumpul di area kewanitaannya.

"Sasu- keh.. Aku.." erang Sakura pelan dan tertahan saat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah besar semakin membesar di dalam kewanitaannya.

Tahu Sakura akan segera klimaks, Sasuke menambah temponya, benar-benar bergerak secara liar di dalam sana, lalu ia menaikkan kaki Sakura ke bahunya. Membuat pantat bulat itu terlihat memantul-mantul, menggodanya untuk segera meremas bongkahan kenyal nan sekal itu.

Segera saja Sasuke meremas pantat indah kekasih gulalinya tanpa mengurangi tempo liarnya.

"Saku- rah... Ssshh" geram rendah Sasuke saat merasakan penisnya kembali di jepit dengan sangat erat oleh dinding kewanitaan Sakura yang benar-benar hangat, lembut, sempit, dan basah.

Kewanitaan Sakura benar-benar paket komplit yang selalu memuaskan, batin Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke .. _I'll come.._. "

" _Come with me.. Cher- ryy_ " ucap Sasuke sambil kembali mempercepat tusukan-tusukan tajamnya.

"Hiyahhhh... Sasuke-kunn"/" Saku~ rahh" desah mereka bersamaan saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan dunia.

"Hah, hah.. Aku lelah.. Saskeh-kun" ucap Sakura saat tubuhnya ambruk dan menyentuh dinginnya lantai.

Sasuke melepas kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Sakura. Lalu berdiri, memungut pakaian mereka yang berserakah di sembarang arah.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura, sambil mengambil pakainnya dari tangan Sasuke dan memakainya dalam diam.

"Apa makananku sudah jadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil membetulkan resleting celananya.

"Ohh yeah, tentu saja sudah siap Sasuke-kun, jika beberapa saat yang lalu dewa seks tidak menyerangku." sarkas Sakura dengan nada bercandanya, sambil mencuci tangannya, bersiap membereskan sisa percintaan mereka, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasak untuk kekasih _raven-_ nya.

Pria tampan yang dijuluki jelmaan Adonis itu hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu mencium bibir Sakura singkat, sebelum kembali ke ruang santai untuk menunggu makanan dan juga teman-temannya yang lain.

"Huh, pria itu.." gumam Sakura sambil mengulum senyum, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya yang tertunda akibat gangguan panas dari kekasihnya.

Huh, ia sangat yakin, jika nanti malam Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya lolos.

 **\- END -**

Fict ini dilanjut jika ada yang me-review. _Semakin banyak review, makin cepat update._

 **Mind To Review? :')**


End file.
